Why My Parents Hate Me?
by Hawkx
Summary: Baekhyun tak mengerti.. Mengapa ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya membencinya. Seperti tak mengharapkan Baekhyun ada di dunia ini. Baekhyun adalah seorang penyendiri yang tak membutuhkan teman. Sampai akhirnya ada anak baru yang bertubuh tinggi diatas rata-rata, menawarkan diri untuk menjadi temannya. (CHANBAEK;KRISBAEKFF)
1. Chapter 1

**CAST**

**BYUN BAEKHYUN**

**PARK CHANYEOL**

**AND OTHERS**

**RATED: T**

* * *

Namaku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Bocah laki-laki yang berumur 15 tahun. Yang katanya berwajah seperti perempuan. Aku bersekolah di XOXO High School. Salah satu sekolah elit dan merupakan favorit di daerah Seoul. Aku duduk dikelas 12-A. Ayahku merupakan pengusaha sukses di Korea.

Aku memiliki seorang kakak yang berwajah tampan, mulus tanpa cacat. Dengan tubuh tinggi dan atletis. Sungguh berbeda denganku, bukan? Kakakku berumur 20 tahun. Hanya berbeda 5 tahun dariku. Ia bernama Wu Yi Fan. Atau biasa disebut Kris.

Marga aku dan kakakku pun berbeda. Ibu dan ayahku pun bermarga Wu. Hanya aku sendiri yang bermarga Byun di keluarga ini. Dan kurasa, tak ada kemiripan diantara wajahku dengan wajah ibu, ayah, dan kakakku.

Mengapa margaku dan kakakku bisa berbeda? Entah, aku tak tahu mengapa.

Satu waktu, aku pernah bertanya pada ibuku. Mengapa marga ku berbeda dengan ayah dan ibuku? Ibuku hanya diam. Lalu pergi meninggalkan ku. Begitupun dengan ayahku. Ketika aku bertanya seperti itu, ayahku hanya diam. Mengabaikanku.

Terkadang, ayahku suka bersikap kasar terhadapku. Ia sering menampar pipiku. Padahal, setiap perintahnya selalu kuturuti. Ibuku pun seperti itu. Jika aku berbuat kesalahan sedikit, ia pasti akan menyakiti fisikku, tak jarang juga menyakiti hatiku.

Aku merasa seperti tidak diinginkan dikeluarga ini...

Kakakku, ia sering melihatku dipukuli oleh ayah ataupun ibu. Ia hanya diam. Tak pernah membelaku. Tak pernah melindungiku. Kakakku seperti tak pernah menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Atau, ia seperti tak pernah menganggapku ada.

* * *

Pagi ini, aku melakukan rutinitas ku seperti pagi-pagi, memasak didapur, mandi lebih awal dari yang lain, dan menyiapkan makanan diatas meja makan untuk keluargaku. Padahal, ayahku bisa menyewa pembantu untuk ini semua.

Setelah melayani mereka, aku harus pergi berangkat kesekolah. Dengan menggunakan bus umum. Padahal, ayahku memiliki 3 buah mobil. Tetapi, ia tak akan pernah sudi jika aku memasuki mobilnya. Perlakuan ayah ku kepada kakaku sungguh berbeda.

Kakakku diperbolehkan memakai mobil. Bahkan, mobil tersebut merupakan hadiah ulang tahun kakakku.. Sedangkan aku, jika berulang tahun, jangankan hadiah mobil. Untuk sekedar memberi ucapan saja, tak ada satupun dari keluarga ku yang sudi untuk mengucapkan ucapan selamat untukku. Entahlah, aku tak mengerti.

Kulihat dari meja makan, kedua orang tuaku yang sedang menuruni anak tangga sudah berpakaian rapih. Mereka duduk di bangku sisi kanan. Sedangkan aku duduk dibangku sisi kiri, dengan satu bangku kosong disebelahku. Bangku kosong untuk kakakku. Ibu dan ayahku -yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk dibangku tersebut- sedang berbincang-bincang tentang hal yang tidak aku mengerti. Aku terdiam. Tak lama kakakku turun. Ia duduk dibangku yang ada disampingku.

Aku bangun dari dudukku. Mengambil rantang nasi yang berisi nasi goreng buatanku. Dan menuangkannya kepiring ayah, ibu, kakakku, dan tentunya piringku sendiri.

Anggota keluargaku -kecuali aku- sedang asyik membicarakan tentang bagaimana sifat kakakku dikampus. -Lagi lagi- aku terdiam. Aku takut, takut jika aku salah berbicara maka ayah atau ibu akan menamparku, atau memukul punggungku dengan rotan...

**TBC**

* * *

Zemlekum... ._.

FF absurd ini kira-kira layak di publish ga, sih? Kalo ga layak di publish. Ya gue apus deh nih. ._.

Gue masih newbie. Jadi mohon bimbingannya(?)

Minta kritik dan saran dikotak review. Supaya kedepannya bisa bagus lagi..

Oke sekian.

Makasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**[**A/N**]: **Haiiii. ._.

FF absurd(?) nya udh update. ._.

Kira-kira masih ada yang mintat ga sih buat baca? ._.

Ini gue udh fast update. Soalnya kemaren banyak yang minta fast update. Tapi buat part depan nanti (kalo masih ada yang minat) gue ga janji buat bisa fast update. Tapi pasti diusahain. :))))))

**Oke.**

**Enjoy ya sama FF-nya~  
**

**CAST:**

**BYUN BAEKHYUN**

**PARK CHANYEOL**

**KRIS/WU YI FAN**

**AND OTHERS**

**RATED: T**

* * *

"Selamat pagi anak-anak.." sapa guru Jung dari ujung kelas. Tepatnya dari depan, di meja guru.

"Selamat pagi bu.." anak-anak menjawab dengan nada yang lesu. -kecuali aku- Mungkin karna mereka tak semangat belajar hari ini, hehe..

"Hari ini, kalian akan kedatangan murid baru.." air wajah guru Jung langsung berubah ceria ketika mengucapkan kata 'murid baru'. Huh, murid seperti apakah dia ini?

"Park Chanyeol, silahkan masuk.."

'Oh, namanya Park Chanyeol.. Lumayan bagus..' gumamku dalam hati.

"Ehm, selamat pagi semua.." Ia tersenyum, lalu mulutnya mulai terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara beratnya yang menururtku- -err-

Seksi?

Dan kurasa, wajahnya juga lumayan tam-

Argh, Byun Baekhyun. Apa yang kau pikirkan.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol.. Salam kenal semua." Ia tercengir, menampilkan gigi-gigi nya yang putih dan berbaris rapih.

Dan ia juga melambaikan tangannya kepada semua anak-anak dikelas ini.

Ia memutar kepalanya kepada guru Jung, seakan ia bertanya 'Dimana aku bisa duduk?'

"Chanyeol-ssi, kau bisa duduk di bangku sebelah Baekhyun." oh tidak, kenapa harus dibangku yang aku tempati.

Ia menatap guru Jung lagi, seakan bertanya 'Yang mana Baekhyun?' Huh, sungguh idiot anak baru itu. Jelas-jelas hanya bangku disebelah ku saja yang terlihat kosong.

"Baekhyun, angkat tangan mu."

Dengan malas aku mengangangkat tanganku.

"Nah, itu dia Baekhyun." guru Jung menunjukku.

Chanyeol berjalan kearahku dengan senyum lebar yang menggantung di wajahnya. Senyum dari mata ke mata.

"Halo, Baekhyun.." ia duduk dibangku kosong sebelah ku, lalu tersenyum, dan menyapaku.

"Halo, Chanyeol.." aku menjawab dengan malas.

* * *

Tak terasa jam pelajaran sudah berlangsung selama 3 jam, bel istirahat pun juga sudah berbunyi sedaritadi.

Aku tidak beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Sebenarnya, hampir setiap hari aku tidak pernah keluar kelas kecuali kalau jam pelajaran sudah usai.

Mengapa hampir setiap hari aku tidak pernah keluar kelas saat jam istirahat?

Aku takut.. Takut kalau mereka menyakitiku, mem-_bully_ku habis-habisan.

"Bekhyun? Kau tidak pergi kekantin?" suara berat Chanyeol mengagetkanku.

Ternyata sedaritadi ia belum juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dikelas ini juga kebetulan hanya ada aku dan Chanyeol. Hanya berdua.

"Eoh? Tidak."

-Lagi lagi- Aku membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan ketus.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang keluar kantin. Lalu membawa makanan kesini untuk Baekhyun. Bagaimana, apa Baekhyun mau?" ah, sungguh. Lelaki ini sangat menggangguku.

"Tak usah. Sudah sana kau pergi saja." aku mengusir Chanyeol. Aku merasa, bahwa dia sangat menggangguku.

Chanyeol pun pergi dengan air wajah yang terlihat sedih.

Apakah Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini karna ia membutuhkan seorang teman? Jika benar seperti itu, aku rasa Chanyeol salah orang. Karna aku, _**tidak membutuhkan teman.**_

* * *

Hft, hari sudah mulai sore rupanya. Dan sekarang, aku sedang memasukkan buku-buku ku yang berantakan dimeja kedalam tas.

Kelas pun sudah mulai kosong. Dan dikoridor pasti juga sudah sepi.

Setiap hari aku pasti selalu pulang terakhir. Karna apa? Aku mengerjakan PR ku terlebih dahulu.

Mengapa aku tidak mengerjakan PR ku dirumah saja? Jangankan untuk mengerjakan PR dirumah. Terkadang, hanya untuk membersihkan tubuh saja, aku tak memiliki kesempatan.

Karna ayah dan ibuku terlalu kejam kepadaku. Ia menyerahkan semua tugas rumah kepadaku. Jika aku tidak melaksanakannya, salah-satu dari mereka akan memukulku, atau menamparku sampai aku jatuh tersungkur.

Sungguh sangat jahat dan kejam.

Bersyukurlah kalian dengan kehidupan kalian yang sudah hampir mendekati 'sempurna'.

* * *

Aku berjalan dikoridor ini sendirian. Setiap hari, aku selalu pulang sendirian. Tak pernah ada yang menjemputku. Dan tak ada juga yang mengajakku pulang bersama. Meskipun terkadang aku melihat kakakku melewati sekolahku.

Cih, akupun tak membutuhkan itu semua. Aku bisa pulang sendiri.

Sesampainya digerbang, aku melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri dengan posisi bersandar ke salah satu sisi gerbang dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Hai, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyapaku, dan ia merubah posisi berdirinya menjadi berdiri tegak.

"Ya." Aku menghentikan langkahku tepat didepannya.

"Bisakah kita pulang bersama?"

"Tidak bisa." aku menjawab ketus.

"Oh, ayolah Baekhyun." Chanyeol memohon.

"Baiklah, kau bisa bersamaku sampai halte bus." aku tetap menjawab dengan nada dingin.

Aku berjalan mendahului Chanyeol. Ia pun mengikutiku dari belakang sampai akhirnya langkah kita sama.

"Baekhyun, bisakah kita berteman?" Chanyeol menunjukkan senyum idiotnya.

Aku menghentikan langkahku.

"_**Tetapi maaf, aku tak membutuhkan teman**_" aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku.

Dan Chanyeol menyusulku.

"Kau tidak mem-

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong oleh teriakan seorang pria yang berasal dari mobil berwarna hitam.

Aku menoleh. Jendela mobil itu diturunkan. Dan yang aku dapatkan adalah wajah kakakku yang memerah. Terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menahan amarah.

"Hyung..." ucapku lirih.

Sungguh, aku takut...

"Cepat masuk kedalam mobil!" perintah kakakku kepadaku.

Akupun menurutinya. Aku masuk kedalam mobil kakakku.

Mobil kakakku mulai berjalan.

Menyisakan Chanyeol yang terbengong bingung.

Ada apa ini? Mengapa kakakku berlaku kepadaku seperti ini? Sungguh, aku takut...

**TBC**

* * *

Huahhhh.. Akhirnya selesai juga part ini. ._.v

Maaf kalo terlalu pendek..

Gimana? Tambah absurd atau emang makin absurd(?)

Feel nya kerasa ga sih? ;;;; Rada ga yakin sih gue. ;;;

Okedah.

W tunggu kritik sama sarannya dikotak review. :*

Makasih. ._.


	3. Chapter 3

**CASTS:**

**PARK CHANYEOL**

**BYUN BAEKHYUN**

**WU YI FAN/KRIS**

**AND OTHERS.**

**[**A/N**]**: Haiiii~ ._.

FF nya update lagi. Apa masih ada yang nungguin? ._.

Ini gue udh usaha fast update. ._.

Gue kalo nulis sesuai mood aja si. Jadi ya, gini. ._.v

**Enjoy ya sama FF nya.**

* * *

Selama didalam mobil bersama Kris hyung, aku terdiam. Aku sibuk pada pikiranku sendiri. Memikirkan bagaimana nanti nasib ku, dan apa yang akan terjadi denganku nanti.

Sungguh, aku sangat takut..

Aku takut kalau Kris hyung menyiksaku..

Seseorang, kumohon tolong aku..

Aku terus bergelut dalam pikiranku sendiri. Keringat dingin mulai banyak yang sembarangan meluncur disekitar daerah wajahku ketika aku sampai dirumah besar ini.

Rumah kita, -ah tidak. Rumah keluarga Wu.

Mobil ini berhenti.

Kris hyung keluar dari pintu kemudi.

Tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Akkh, hyung.. Mau dibawa kemana aku.." aku berucap lirih. Kakakku menarik pergelangan tanganku untuk masuk kedalam rumah dengan kasar.

"Hyung, sakiiitt.." Kris hyung tetap menarikku dengan kasar tanpa mengindahkan rintihanku.

Sampai akhirnya aku dan Kris hyung berada tepat didepan kamarnya. Rumah ini terlihat sepi. Ya, karna ibu dan ayah masih bekerja.

Kris hyung membuka pintu kamarnya. Masih dengan mulut yang terkatup rapat. Wajah yang memerah, dan warna mata yang senada dengan wajahnya saat ini -merah.

"Uuuh, hyungg.." Kris hyung mendorong ku masuk kedalam kamarnya hingga aku jatuh tersungkur.

Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sebelah kakinya. Masih dengan mulut yang terkatup rapat.

Kris hyung mulai berjalan mendekatiku.

Aku berdiri. Berjalan mundur. Terus mundur.. mundur.. mundur.. sampai lemari -sialan- ini menabrak punggungku.

Oh tuhan, mati saja lah aku.

"Siapa yang tadi berjalan beriringan berdua denganmu?" Kris hyung mulai membuka suara. Ia mengangkat daguku dengan tangan kanannya. Menatap dalam ke mataku.

Aku menggigit bibirku. Aku bingung, tak tahu ingin menjawab apa.

"Jawab aku!" Kris hyung membesarkan matanya. Mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Eung.." aku memasang wajah panik, bingung, takut. Semua bercampur menjadi satu.

"Ayo jawab."

"Dia..." aku mengantungkan kalimatku. Mengalihkan pandanganku. Menarik ujung baju seragam sekolah kebanggaanku.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! Tatap aku ketika sedang berbicara!" kali ini kurasa Kris hyung benar-benar marah. Matanya berkilat, memperlihatkan amarah yang meletup-letup.

Aku tak mengerti, mengapa hyungku menjadi seperti ini.

Aku menatap mata Kris hyung. "Dia.. anak baru disekolah.." aku menjawab dengan pelan. Hampir mirip dengan sebuah cicitan. Tapi aku yakin, Kris hyung pasti mendengarnya. Karna jarak kita saat ini begitu dekat.

"Ada hubungan apa denganmu?" Kris hyung menurunkan tangannya dari daguku, dan menetralkan suaranya.

Aku mendesah lega. Setidaknya, Kris hyung mulai membaik untuk saat ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.." aku menjawab dengan jujur. Pandangan mataku turun kebawah. Aku masih setia meremas ujung seragam sekolah ku.

"Sungguh tidak ada apa-apa?" Kris hyung menunjukkan smirknya. Sebelah bibirnya naik ke atas, matanya yang satu menjadi lebih sipit.

"Sungguh, hyung.." aku menegakkan tubuhku. Aku membelalakkan mataku.

Kris hyung melepas ikat pinggangnya. Oh, sungguh. Ini pertanda buruk.

"SUNGGUH KAU TIDAK ADA APA-APA!?" Kris hyung berteriak sambil mencambukkan ikat pinggangnya ke arah kakiku. Kris hyung benar-benar marah.

"AKH! Hyung, sakit hyung.." aku jatuh bersimpuh. Memegangi kakiku yang dicambuk dengan ikat pinggang oleh Kris hyung. Aku tertunduk.

"JANGAN PERNAH KAU MACAM-MACAM DENGANKU!" Kris hyung kembali berteriak. Dan kali ini ia mengarahkan ikat pinggangnya kearah punggungku.

Aku merintih.

"Yahhh, hyunghh.. aku salah apa.." tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di pipiku.

'CTAR!'

'CTAR!'

'CTAR!'

Suara cambukan itu terus menggema dikamar Kris hyung. Kris hyung tak mempedulikan rintihanku. Kata ampun yang keluar dari mulutku. Maupun air mataku.

Kakakku pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah ia mengahajarku habis.

Aku yakin, setelah ini pasti tubuhku penuh luka lebam berwarna keunguan. Atau mungkin, bisa saja ada yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Dan rasanya pasti akan sangat perih.

Aku terkulai lemas dengan posisi telungkup dilantai marmer kamar kakakku yang dingin. Aku tak sadarkan diri.

Hal yang terakhir aku ingat adalah ketika Chanyeol menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi temanku dengan senyuman yang tulus.

* * *

Inilah semua alasan mengapa aku tak ingin memiliki teman. Inilah alasan aku tak membutuhkan teman.

Aku takut jika orang yang menjadi temanku akan menjadi korban amukkan kakakku. Cukup aku saja yang diperlakukan seperti ini.

Tidak mungkin jika senyum Chanyeol yang sangat tulus tersebut kubuat luntur. Aku takut jika nanti Chanyeol membenciku. Seperti teman-temanku dulu.

Kakakku tak senang jika aku bersama dengan orang lain. Entah itu wanita, maupun laki-laki.

Terkadang, ia meng-klaim bahwa aku adalah miliknya.

Apakah ini artinya kakakku menganggapku 'lebih' dari seorang adik? Ah, tidak mungkin.

Aku rela, aku ikhlas jika mereka terus memperlakukan ku seperti ini. Asalkan mereka bertiga, -ayah, ibu, dan kakakku- bisa berkumpul.

Hanya dengan itu, cukup membuat hatiku senang.

Aku mencintai keluargaku. Ah tidak, keluarga Wu. Tetapi entah kenapa, aku rasa mereka sungguh sangat membenciku. Mungkin, dulu aku pernah memiliki kesalahn yang amat fatal. Hingga membuat mereka menjadi seperti seperti ini.

**TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya~

Gimana buat part ini? Apa masih kurang panjang? :" Pls jangan marah kalo masih kurang panjang(?)

Maaf banget kalo Baekhyun nya jadi nista banget disini. :"

Maaf juga part ini belum bisa ada ChanBaek nya, tapi nanti w usahain deh buat ada ChanBaek nya dipart depan.

Gue rasa perjalan[?] FF ini masih panjang banget. :"

W ngerinya kalo nanti nyampe lebih dari 10 part. Takutnya nanti pada bosen. :"

Gue juga bingung, ini incest apa bukan. :v

Incest atau bukannya, tunggu dipart depan aja. :)))

Sorry kalo part ini kurang greget.

Hw, udah ye. :"

Jan lupa kritik sama sarannye di kotak review :"

Muah~ :*


End file.
